


Тот робот

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Тот робот [1]
Category: Tales from the Loop
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, POV, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Я очнулся и услышал какие-то голоса вокруг себя. Кажется, людей было трое. Такие расстроенные, я не сразу понял, о чем они говорят. Я пытался открыть глаза, и не смог. Может быть, дети снова кидали в меня камнями на удачу?
Series: Тот робот [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843027
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тот робот

**Author's Note:**

> По серии 1х02 “Transpose”

Я очнулся и услышал какие-то голоса вокруг себя. Кажется, людей было трое. Такие расстроенные, я не сразу понял, о чем они говорят. Я пытался открыть глаза, и не смог. Может быть, дети снова кидали в меня камнями на удачу? Последнее, что я помню, это привычные прогулки по лесу. Я видел одного парня, кажется, Дэнни, он был в отчаяньи, пробежал мимо, не обратив на меня никакого внимания, сразу вглубь леса, как будто что-то искал. Мне стало интересно, и я пошел следом. Он остановился перед какой-то круглой штуковиной с дверцей и почти сразу полез внутрь. Эти люди такие забавные, не могут представить, что куча вещей может существовать сама по себе, без взаимодействия с ними. Везде суют свой нос. Я так и не узнал, что это было, Дэнни залез туда, а дальше я ничего не помню. Очнулся уже здесь.

Это не похоже на лес. Слышно пиканье приборов, голоса, и никакого шума веток или криков птиц. Люди доставили меня куда-то? Неужели такая развалюха, как я, годится для экспериментов в Петле?

Я не могу пошевелить ногой даже на миллиметр. Раньше я расстраивался, что меня очень давно не смазывали, и я хожу с противным скрипом. Сейчас я бы порадовался даже страшному грохоту. Кажется, у меня появились руки. Или еще одни ноги? Но я по-прежнему не могу ничем пошевелить. Кто-то просто забрал меня на ремонт? Но почему так внезапно?

Мне кажется, я теперь маленький. Кто-то решил переделать меня в робота для дома? Я даже не знаю. Я люблю лес, хотя мальчишки и кидаются в меня камнями. Но может быть, кто-то теперь будет заботиться обо мне?

Со мной рядом почти все время кто-то есть. Иногда это те, кто просто молча подсоединяет ко мне приборы, колет, вытирает. Я очевидно неисправен, из меня регулярно что-то вытекает и им приходится за мной убирать. Но при этом никто не пытается меня ремонтировать по-настоящему, я ничего не понимаю.

Чаще всего со мной сидят двое, я слышу голоса мужчины и женщины. Его зовут Эд, он очень расстроен и часто держит меня за руку. Эд говорит со мной и почему-то называет “Дэнни”. Как того парня, что залез в круглую штуковину. Им просто нравится это имя? Они будут так меня звать, когда наконец отремонтируют и заберут к себе? 

Женщину зовут Кейт. Она тоже расстроена, но редко обращается ко мне. Чаще говорит как будто меня здесь нет. Как будто я не слышу. Но она тоже называет меня “Дэнни”. Мне в общем-то без разницы, много лет меня звали “Эй ты” или “Тот робот”. Одна девочка называла Железным Страусом. Никогда не видел железных страусов, не могу судить. 

Вчера приходил еще кто-то, но так и не сказал ни слова. Как я понял из разговора Кейт и Эда, это сестра Дэнни. Моя сестра? У роботов бывают сестры? Я бы так хотел на нее посмотреть! Когда же мне починят хотя бы глаза?

Скоро я понял, что моя сестра не умеет говорить. Я тоже не умею. Теперь я просто умираю от любопытства.

Я слышал издалека как Кейт и Дэнни сокрушались про дороговизну моего пребывания здесь. Не понимаю, почему то, что я просто лежу здесь как чурбан может стоить дорого. Они ведь даже меня не чинят! 

Я очень скучаю по лесу и своим долгим прогулкам, но мне нравятся эти люди. Впервые кому-то искренне есть до меня дело, даже если я навсегда поломан по какой-то причине.

Сегодня ко мне приходил парень, Кейт называла его Джейкобом. Когда остальные ушли, он заплакал, а потом говорил странные вещи, и как-будто при этом обращался не ко мне. Говорил, что ему очень жаль, что он очень виноват, и надо было просто поменяться обратно, а теперь он понятия не имеет как все исправить, потому что круглую штуковину распилили, Джейкоб теперь робот и избегает его, а свое тело он сам вернуть не может, и никак не соберется сказать родителям, что их сын теперь не в коме, а в другом теле. Он сказал только сестре, и она поверила, но ей самой все равно никто не верит, когда она заявляет, что это только тело, а Дэнни там нет. 

Я перестал понимать что-либо. Джейкоб — робот? Но ведь робот — это я. Только очень поломанный сейчас. И мои новые хозяева назвали меня Дэнни. Только я стал привыкать к этому, как оказывается, что все по-другому?

Люди так много и непонятно говорят, особенно когда параллельно всхлипывают и сморкаются. Парень (я уже не был уверен, как мне его называть) спросил, слышу ли я его. Понимаю ли? Я был бы рад ответить, честное слово. Но мое тело совсем меня не слушается. Я уже очень даже готов поверить в то, что оно не мое. Мое всегда слушалось меня, пусть со скрипом и лязгом. Парень спросил, правда ли внутри меня робот. Как будто я могу ответить! И что вообще значит “внутри меня”? Это тело такое маленькое, как они смогли засунуть прежнего меня вовнутрь?

Наконец парень сказал, что будет приходить еще, потому что хочет видеть своих родителей, хотя ему и ужасно больно. Хотя и понимает, что никакого Джейкоба внутри меня уже нет, и поэтому я никогда не очнусь. Личность робота слишком простая, чтобы законнектиться с человеческим мозгом. И добавил, что Джейкобу я всегда нравился, и он даже рисовал меня однажды. Но оказаться в моем теле явно никогда не планировал.

Может быть, моя личность и простая, но я не круглый дурак. Когда Дэнни ушел, я еще час лежал один, обдумывал все, и наконец понял. Да, Дэнни именно он, а не я. Я как и был, “Эй ты” или “Тот робот”. Девочка, что звала меня Железным Страусом давно выросла и не приходит ко мне. Это действительно не мое тело. Это тело Дэнни, а он сам сейчас в теле Джейкоба. Глупые люди обязательно лезут во все штуковины с дверцами, что находят в лесу. Я бы никогда не полез в нее, и не потому что не помещаюсь. Петля порождает много странных вещей, а люди думают, что могут всеми ими пользоваться для своего развлечения. 

Мне жаль Дэнни и Джейкоба, но себя еще больше. Я никогда не увижу лес. Мне понравились Кейт и Эд, особенно Эд. Но как объяснить им, что я не их сын? Я надеюсь, что у настоящего Дэнни (который выглядит как Джейкоб, пресвятые шестеренки, почему люди так легко находят проблемы на свою голову?) хватит сил наконец сказать им правду и вернуться в семью. Пусть хотя бы кто-то в конце этой истории будет счастлив.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Поменяемся?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422925) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena)




End file.
